


Celestial Drabbles

by CelestialRay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, celestialdrabbles, depends if i get prompts, multifandom??, pls request!, send me a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialRay/pseuds/CelestialRay
Summary: A collection of short stories/Drabbles from prompts I receive on Tumblr/ao3/Instagram or I just feel like writing.I'll try to do everyone and I don't mind most ships and fandom's, however, I reserve the right to refuse prompts I'm not comfortable with.Thank you for reading and leave a prompt If you like! Thank you!! <3





	Celestial Drabbles

It started off with reminders after work. **  
**

_Take out the trash_

Lance had been leaving annoying blue post-it notes scattered around their already tiny apartment for months now as if Keith would pay any attention to them in the first place. They were always just a repeat of whatever he’d been bugging him about that morning before he’d left for work. If the slacker was even awake by the time Keith needed to leave to get to work on time.

They had conflicting job hours, which suited Keith perfectly fine. It meant he didn’t have to socialise with Lance’s friends during the day and he was out of the house when Keith wanted to sleep. It also meant he avoided his roommates’ attempts to clean his nails and give him facials. It wasn’t his fault being a mechanic was a dirty job. He really enjoyed it and always felt too naked when he washes the oil off his hands. He had a talent for cars. Simple as that.  

_Unstack the dishwasher, Mullet_

Lance was a waiter and bartender at this restaurant that turned into a bar on the weekends after 9. He could never remember the name yet he actively avoided it, He saw some of the outfits Lance comes home in; tight booty shorts that were basically made of glitter along with a cropped jumper that shouldn’t suit someone of his height. He always wore this blue UV face paint that he dripped down his face. It worked perfectly with the caramel tan of his skin and made his eyes sparkle, it was certainly a sight that poor half-asleep Keith did not know how to handle.

That may have been the first clue to a more deeper, hidden reason to avoid his roommate. Lance had been accepting of Keith the second he came to check out the room, chatting the entire time as he explained how every tiny detail in the house worked. Keith really didn’t want to accept the room at first, tempted to reply that he’d found somewhere better and that it was nice knowing him. But that was far from true and it was a really really good price for what he got. Lance left him dinner almost every night, unable to cook for one person. He paid for Netflix for the both of them, he let Keith have full control over his PS4 when he wasn’t home. He even did the shopping most weeks. The only thing Keith had to do was keep the house clean.

_Bathroom needs to be mopped this week :)_

So what was the point in all the post-it notes?!

It had been driving him insane for months, there was no real need for them. It was really a waste of paper. Yet Keith couldn’t bring himself to ask Lance to stop. He enjoyed the little doodles Lance had started drawing of Keith doing the chore he’d mentioned on the paper. It made his heart beat and his cheeks flush when Lance added little hearts on tasks that weren’t exactly pleasant. It got to the point where he started keeping them, hidden away from the world so he could still claim it wasn’t anything more than a crush.

_Unclog the toilet :(( Sorry Mullet xoxo_

Almost four months after the first blue post-it note, Keith finally went out and bought his own pad of red post-its. He even rewrote his message multiple times to make sure it was perfect.

**_Buy Cheerios_ **

Lances response was to buy Cinnamon toast crunch because ‘it tastes better you heathen.’

This went on for a couple more months, Keith slowly getting braver with his post-it notes. Slowly adding more than a couple of words and actually putting emotion into his sentences. It morphed from reminders and important messages into leaving random hearts on ones that really didn’t have any purpose other than to remind Lance to drink water or to clean his face after a particularly bad at work. Keith started making him breakfast on days when he had a lunchtime and club shift, writing little messages into the banana’s with toothpicks and leaving a post-it on his wrap in the bag.

Lance started doing the same things back almost instantly, the coffee machine always had a blue post-it stuck to it when Keith woke up. The quality of the handwriting usually gave him a clue about how work had been the previous night, which in turn allowed him to guess the correct amount of sugar needed in his morning coffee to wake the boy up enough to go shopping or complete whatever tasks he had to do.

_Dinner w/ me Saturday - getting Chinese ;)_

Slowly the post-it notes grew to cover most of the house neither of them hiding them away in their room anymore.  They started going through at least five pads a week. This was on top of the growing amount of time they spent together when Lance wasn’t working and the countless hours they spent texting while Keith was at work. Keith started joining in with Pidge and Hunk when they came around, laughing and having fun with the three of them rather than hiding in his room. He even started letting Lance give him face masks and look after his hands on weekends. He was in too deep now.

After one particular Saturday Keith found a single green post-it on his bed that he tore up seconds later in a gay panic.

when are u gonna tell him??

Was never a suitable answer? Clearly not because the next week a yellow note joined a green one.

he likes u too

**Can Confirm He Does! C:**

And the week after;

ur weak lmao

**Come On Keith! ^^ We Believe In You! <3 :D**

And then the next week, as if they had nothing better to do than stick their noses in Keith’s pathetic excuse for a love life.

do it or im getting shiro to give me all ur emo photos as blackmail

**Ignore Her, She Probably Won’t Do It…. Maybe ^^”.. You Should Still Tell Him Though!! :D**

That was enough blackmail to kick his arse into gear. He had a week to do so, It couldn’t be that hard to find the time, right?

It was.

Lance had been rostered on for pretty much the entire week when two of his co-workers called in sick with some sort of contagious illness that made Keith wash his hands at least three times after hearing the story from Lance. This meant they had to go back to using post-it notes again to communicate full time. This hadn’t seemed like a bad thing, it meant Keith could be more open with his feelings right? He even wrote out notes that held his confession on them until scrapping them in a moment of weakness.

**_I love you more than life itself_ **

There were no blue notes when he got home from work. The apartment was quiet, empty, and cold. Keith’s heart sunk to his chest as he searched the house for any sort of sign of blue, his breathing panicking as his hands trembled. He knew this was a stupid idea, of course, he wouldn’t like him back, let alone be in love with him. They were just friends and Keith ruined that.

In a state of shock, Keith stumbled to his room, his eyes burning with tears that refused to fall and a pain in his chest that he could only describe as his heartbreaking. He didn’t notice the door opened just half an inch when he walked in, nor did he notice the tall, lanky, Cuban boy that was hiding behind the said door who had a wicked grin on his face and a blue post-it note in hand.

“Oi Mullet,” Lance called out in a stage whisper, moving towards Keith as he turned around like a deer in headlights. Keith didn’t have time to react before their lips were connected and something was stuck to his head, Lance held his cheeks gently before he pulled away and left the room without a word causing Keith to follow him in a fury.

“Lance what the he-” He stopped when he got to Lance’s door, the boy standing in the way with a mirror in hand that gave Keith a perfect view of the post-it stuck to his head.

_I love you too idiot._


End file.
